


tickle monster

by rumpledvelvet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Keith gets a little bit of revenge on his ticklish boyfriend.





	tickle monster

**Author's Note:**

> a present! for [tobiyooo!](https://tobiyooo.tumblr.com)
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this honestly.

Finding time to cuddle while in the middle of an intergalactic war was.. _ difficult _ at best, but Keith and Regris had a knack for figuring out how to make things work out. Usually, things ‘working out’ turned out to mean that they were hiding in the nest Regris had made in the air vents of the Blade base. The exact reason  _ why _ Regris had made a nest in the air vents had completely eluded Keith, but the privacy their little hideaway provided was definitely a blessing. 

 

They were curled up in the fleece blankets, wrapped firmly around one another and kept blissfully warm in each other’s body heat. Regris’ scales kept tickling at Keith’s skin as he tucked his face into his mate’s pale neck, and Keith was forced into more than a few embarrassing laughing fits. The smaller Blade was absolutely determined to get his revenge. 

 

Regris’ tail swayed towards Keith’s hand and curled absently around his fingers absentmindedly. Keith almost paid it no mind, but a quick glance in Regris’ direction let Keith know that his boyfriend was several doboshes away from sleep.  _ Good _ . The next time Regris’ tail made it’s slow and lazy curve, Keith curled his fingers around it and gave it a teasing tug. Regris didn’t react much outside of a minute muscle twitch and a sleepy resettling, which Keith considered an absolute win and invitation to continue his mission peacefully.

 

Keith slowly wound the tapered tip of the tail around his thin fingers before tapping out a beat against it. It wasn’t nearly enough to get a proper rise out of Regris – nothing short of a yank on his tail would do that – but it  _ was _ enough to make his yellow eyes crack open. The short glare Regris sent his way was absolutely endearing, and Keith leaned in to kiss Regris’ cheek happily. 

 

“What are you doing?” He asked, his voice soft and thick with laziness and the hissing-purr building in his chest. Adorable, plus Keith can definitely make sleepy Regris work for him. He gave his cheek another affectionate kiss before speaking. 

 

“Nothing, go back to sleep,” Keith whispered, his thumb lightly rubbing a soothing circle on his boyfriend’s tail. It was just enough to get Regris to resettle and have his purrs lifting up in warm delight. When he was sure that Regris wasn’t going to strike out in agitation, Keith picked up the pace of his tapping. 

 

The response was slow, but Keith wasn’t about to lie and say that it was anything less than satisfying. The sleepy cadence of Regris’ purrs lilted into breathless, but just as sleepy laughter as his boyfriend continued to playfully tease at his tail. Regris’ laughter sounded more like hissing than anything and Keith fell a little bit more in love with it every time he heard it. 

 

“I’m sorry, are you ticklish?” He teased, lightly dragging his nails over the small and sensitive scales that made up the prehensile tip. “I had  _ no _ idea.”

 

“You’re a liar~!” Regris laughed, turning onto his back for more traction to free his tail from Keith’s grasp. Keith didn’t let up on his tickling, simply leaning down to kiss Regris and grin at the steady vibrations of his laughter against his lips. “I surrender, I surrender!” 

 

Keith finally let go of his tail and let out a laugh of his own when Regris tickled the inside of his wrist with the tip he was just abusing. “I am devoted to you~”

  
“Devoted to  _ torturing me _ , maybe,” Regris huffed, but returned the kiss to the best of the ability. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can talk to me about regeith on tumblr @ [whitepeachpidge](https://whitepeachpidge.tumblr.com/) or buy me a coffee [here](https://ko-fi.com/A681E8Y) if you like my work! i am also taking [commissions](https://whitepeachpidge.tumblr.com/post/169194748390/im-opening-up-writing-commissions-banners-by)!


End file.
